Burger Shot (uniwersum HD)
right|250px thumb|250px|Wnętrze fast-foodu thumb|Zdrapka zakładu Burger Shot – sieć restauracji typu fast-food występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV, dodatkach do tejże gry, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars i Grand Theft Auto V. Restauracje te jest parodią Burger Kinga. W GTA IV lokale są dostępne i można kupić w nich hamburgera Bleeder za $1, by odnowić pasek zdrowia. W GTA Chinatown Wars jest to jeden ze sponsorów loterii, w której można wygrać frytki, burgera lub pieniądze. Dodatkowo w Burger Shocie w Beechwood City gracz otrzymuje misje od Lestera Leroca. W GTA V, restauracje te nie są już dostępne dla gracza. Jedyna restauracja w mieście zlokalizowana jest w Vespucci Canals. Przyjeżdżamy tam w misji Ktoś wspominał o jodze? do przyjaciela Jimmy'ego. Sieć ta od 50 lat doskonali standaryzacje miejsc spożywania posiłków, tak aby były one jak najbardziej niewygodne, a od lat 80-tych posiada ona Drive-thru. Slogan restauracji to Kill your Hunger (Zabij swój głód). Menu Dostępne wkrótce * The Merry Meal (zestaw dla dzieci z zabawką w środku) * Kiddie Fiddlers (zestaw The Merry Meal ze smażonymi, czarnymi paskami mięsa i sosem do wyboru: Steaming Hot, Sweet and Squirt, Muddy Mustard lub BBQ) * The Burger Shot Slugger (kanapka z kurczakiem, mięsem wołowym, kiełbasą, bekonem, serem, jajkami i syropem, podawana z ciasteczkami i dwoma plackami ziemniaczanymi) Inne * Magic Mushroom Triple Swiss (zestaw wycofany ze sprzedaży) * Burger Shot's Birthday Meat Muffin (frytki i muffin z odtworzonych ścinek bydła i odrobiną soli, na którym znajdują się świeczki z łoju wołowego) Lokalizacje GTA IV Plik:Burger Shot (IV - Beechwood City).jpg|przy Carson Street w Beechwood City w Broker Plik:Burger Shot (SA - Cerveza Heights).jpg|przy Huntington Street w Cerveza Heights w Dukes (zamknięty) Plik:Burger Shot (IV - Fortside).jpg|przy Switch Street w Fortside w Bohan Plik:Burger Shot (IV - Industrial).jpg|przy Drill Street w Industrial w Bohan Plik:Burger Shot (IV - North Holland).jpg|przy Topaz Street w North Holland w Algonquin Plik:Burger Shot (IV - Star Junction).jpg|przy Denver-Exeter Avenue w Star Junction w Algonquin Plik:Burger Shot (IV - Westminster).jpg|w Golden Pier w Westminster w Algonquin Plik:Burger Shot (IV - Westdyke).jpg|przy Sacramento Avenue w Westdyke w Alderney Restauracje zlokalizowana jest także w kręgielniach Memory Lanes: * w Firefly Island w Broker * w Golden Pier w The Meat Quarter w Algonquin Plik:Burger Shot (IV - Memory Lanes).jpg|Oddział w kręgielni GTA Chinatown Wars Plik:Burger Shot (CW - Beechwood City).jpg|w Beechwood City w Broker Plik:Burger Shot (CW - Cerveza Heights).jpg|w Cerveza Heights w Dukes Plik:Burger Shot (CW - Fortside).jpg|w Fortside w Bohan Plik:Burger Shot (CW - Industrial).jpg|w Industrial w Bohan Plik:Burger Shot (CW - North Holland).jpg|w North Holland w Algonquin Plik:Burger Shot (CW - Westminster).jpg|w The Meat Quarter w Algonquin GTA V Plik:Burger Shot (V - Vespucci Canals).jpg|na skrzyżowaniu San Andreas Avenue i Prosperity Street w Vespucci Canals Strony internetowe Poniższe adresy występują w „wirtualnym” internecie dostępnym w GTA IV: * Burgershot.net * motyw do telefonu na Vipluxuryringtones.com Kategoria:Bary szybkiej obsługi Kategoria:BAWSAQ Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto IV Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Kategoria:LCN de:Burger Shot en:Burger Shot